


Hajdemo Bogu da se pomolimo

by malena



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Red Star Belgrade, it's barely noticeable though, slight captain kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malena/pseuds/malena
Summary: Not only was it an unexpected victory for Red Star against Liverpool, but Vujadin Savić makes an unexpected move on Milan Pavkov after the match.





	Hajdemo Bogu da se pomolimo

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I really don't know. This idea has been screaming at me for a while and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to write about these two seeing that absolutely nobody has done it yet. Sorry if this is a bit too obscure for a lot of people since I know nobody really supports Red Star, I just thought it'd be interesting to write about.
> 
> Title comes from the song "Zvezda" by Bajaga.

Like any other night, the Rajko Mitić stadium is ablaze. 

There doesn’t seem to be an empty seat. Everybody is singing at the top of their lungs. Even from in the tunnel it’s apparent, and surely, Milan isn’t the only one to notice this.

Vujadin Savić nudges his shoulder, and Milan turns to the right only to be faced with Vujadin’s strong gaze. Only this time, there’s a smile on his face. Vujadin is decidedly one of the more serious people that Milan has met, so this itself is somewhat remarkable. Milan finds himself smiling back immediately. 

“Loud today, aren’t they?” Vujadin says, wiggling his eyebrows comically and shoving Milan in the shoulder again. 

Milan barks out a laugh, trying to appear calm and collected in front of his captain, but it clearly hasn’t worked when Vujadin turns to look at him head-on. Milan tries to grin in a sort of apologetic way, but it comes across as more of a grimace, which only serves to alarm Vujadin more. 

“You’ll do well, don’t be nervous,” Vujadin says, with such authority that Milan almost has to believe him. “Seriously.”

Milan only nods, but he’s thinking something else entirely. He’s expecting a hard loss, something terrible, but something that the club is used to in the champions league. He realizes how sad this thought is, but figures it’s better to anticipate the huge disappointment he knows is coming. 

 

What he didn’t anticipate was his header actually meaning something. 

He remembers Vujadin’s words to him before the match, and right now, as he sees the ball go into the net, he is the furthest thing from nervous he has ever been. Immediately, he’s surrounded by his teammates, celebrating with their happy faces and something that looks like relief. Milan feels that too, relief that he has done something. 

He dares to look towards the terraces, where the giant sea of red and white is. It’s the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Screams of pure joy, shouts of pride, and most importantly, the words of encouragement that are hard to make out but Milan knows they’re there. 

He feels strong arms wrap around him, one on his waist and one near his shoulders, and he immediately recognizes the breath of the great Vujadin Savić on his neck as the older footballer pulls Milan towards him. 

Only a single word is exchanged between them as Vujadin tightens his hold on Milan.

“Nice.” 

Milan holds on to this word for the remainder of the match. He feels proud of himself for making his captain so happy, and he wishes he could live in this feeling forever.

 

Turns out, he doesn’t get to live in that feeling forever, but when he makes his second goal of the night, he feels something stronger. Vujadin is by his side again, which alone is one of the most reassuring things in the world. Sometime after he scores and is once again surrounded by his teammates, Vujadin is there, and in the midst of the hubbub around them, Vujadin pulls Milan to himself again and presses a single chaste kiss on the back of his neck. Even though they’re surrounded by so many other people, Vujadin has a way of making it seem like it’s just the two of them.

Milan cautiously pulls away from his captain, and he wants so badly to communicate how thankful he is, to fill the silence between them with something, but Vujadin beats him to it. 

“God, that was gorgeous,” he says, and Milan just can’t bring himself to look Vujadin in the eyes, too embarrassed even though he has no right to be. “Listen to them, they all love you.” 

Milan knows Vujadin is referring to the supporters, but he can’t help the way his mind pleasantly distorts the praise a bit, can’t help but imagine that Vujadin is saying that he loves him. In one impulsive stride, Milan leaps back into Vujadin’s arms, clutching at the thin fabric of his jersey. Vujadin chuckles, and lets Milan go a few seconds later. As they pull apart for a second time, Milan whispers a quiet “thank you” as they return to their positions on the field. He doesn’t miss the way Vujadin shoots him another wide, genuine smile. 

 

The rest of the match passes by somewhat uneventfully, if not for a few close calls. Still, Milan is unbelievably content with the outcome. He selfishly feels like it was more of a personal victory than a victory for the club, since it was clear how impressed Vujadin was with him. That itself was a win. Nothing else mattered. It took an entire game to realize it, but Milan now knows how much he enjoys hearing Vujadin’s praise, and he isn’t sure of what to do next.

The locker room is practically exploding, it seems like 100 different things are happening at once. The lively celebrations have followed them in from the pitch, and Filip is currently having a very animated conversation with Ben, which is interrupted when they both take it upon themselves to congratulate Milan some more with another group hug. 

Milan is the last to finally begin to pack his things and strip in anticipation of a much needed shower. As he does, he notices that himself and Vujadin are the last ones near the lockers. Vujadin, in his slim, nude glory, strolls up to Milan and places a hand on his shoulder. 

“I never really got the chance to tell you how proud I am.” 

Vujadin’s voice is strong and unwavering, and Milan can tell that he means every word that he says. 

“Strange time to do so.” Milan says, awkwardly gesturing to their naked bodies. Vujadin only smirks and takes Milan’s hand, beckoning him to follow him to the showers.

A million things are going through Milan’s head, but he reasons that he’ll surely have enough time to think it over when he’s by himself and thinking of the way Vujadin so confidently walked over to him. For now, he chooses to ignore the potential problems this may cause for their friendship, or for the team, all that matters now is that Vujadin is leading him into an empty shower cubicle and Milan is hypnotised by the way the contours of Vujadin’s powerful back muscles change as they pass under one of the bright lights of the room. 

Vujadin turns the water on and beckons Milan to stand under the stream with him. The assault of the water on his face is making it hard for Milan to keep his eyes open, but he can’t help but gaze helplessly at Vujadin’s features, silently asking what exactly he’s doing.

Vujadin answers by kissing Milan, and the kiss is all that Milan has ever wanted. It’s not insistent like he expected something from someone like Vujadin to be, in fact, Vujadin seems uncharacteristically tender as he cradles Milan’s jaw with his fingers and very softly touches their lips together. It’s perfect, and Milan kisses back, trying desperately to communicate that he reciprocates exactly what Vujadin is trying to give to him. As Vujadin’s tongue finds its way past Milan’s lips, he feels himself go weak in the knees, or maybe that’s because Vujadin has now wrapped a hand around his growing erection. A muted moan rises in Milan’s throat but is muffled by Vujadin’s lips on his. 

Vujadin proceeds to jerk him off steadily, and after just the first few strokes Milan is a panting, moaning mess, pressing his face into Vujadin’s neck to try and muffle his grunts. 

“So sensitive,” Vujadin chuckles, thumbing over the slit of Milan’s member as he picks up the pace a bit. “Such a good boy you are, Milan.”

After less than a minute, just that phrase brings Milan over the edge. All the pent-up excitement from the match, combined with Vujadin’s skilled fingers, and he’s absolutely gone. He shudders helplessly as Vujadin coaxes every last drop of cum out of him, and by that point it’s starting to hurt him a bit, but Milan revels in it. In just this short period of time, Milan has grown addicted to Vujadin’s rough style of getting him off, which contrasts beautifully with how gently Vujadin kisses him after he’s spent. 

Milan, still in his post-orgasmic haze, cooperates as Vujadin guides his hand to his erection to bring him to orgasm as well. Milan puts a sufficient amount of effort into the task - he doesn’t want to disappoint his captain. Surely, it doesn’t take long for Vujadin to come, but he doesn’t release as embarrassingly fast as Milan did. 

In the next few minutes, the two embrace under the shower head, Vujadin is pressing a few stray kisses to Milan’s neck. Impulsively, Milan brings himself to confess. 

“I- I love you, so so much,” he stutters out, not daring to pull away and see the questioning look on Vujadin’s face. “So much.” 

He freezes internally, fearing that perhaps for Vujadin this was just a weak moment of debauchery and raunchiness that would never be spoken of again. His doubts are completely removed when he feels Vujadin pull away and kiss his forehead, and the older man looks at him seriously.

“I love you too, Milan.”

For such a realization of feelings, it seems strange to Milan that it had to be discovered in a cramped shower cubicle. But, he finds he really doesn’t care. All he cares about is the way Vujadin wraps his arms around him again and begins to stroke his short, damp hair. 

A personal victory indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll be back on my Croatia NT shenanigans soon, I just needed to post this honestly


End file.
